shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Venatien Combat Style/Weapon Skills
Weapon skills Venatien Style Combat is a multi-discipline combat form centring around swordsmanship with a long sword. The combat style has been evolving over two hundred years refining its practies with the sole purpose of turning the current Duke of Venatien (at the time) and his personal guard into the elite combat force in any battle. *Swordsmanship *Marksmanship (Bows and Flintlocks) *Polearm Combat *Knife Combat *Spear Combat Venatien Swordmanship Style The Venatien Swordsmanship Style makes use of the entire sword as a weapon, not merely the edge or tip. Unlike many other swordsmanship styles the Venatien Style is designed to be a complete combat system allowing the user to attack or defend with great speed and power at all times. 'Techniques' '1st Sword Form: Trinity Rising' The 1st Sword Form of the Venatien Combat Style is unusual for longsword combat, but as such is highly effective due to its surprising nature. The form is a super fast drawing technique whereby the user trains their upper arms to be able to quickly produce a movement of great speed, this combined with training that strengthens the muscles along the front and back of the shoulders that give the blows great power when they make contact. When using this form the user has three options to use against their opponent: #The user can launch a quick directed strike with the sword's pommel, using the concussive force of the blow (generated by the speed of the draw) to either drive back or incapacitate their opponent. The most popular target for this technique amongst its users it the middle of the neck, as the attack will either land accurately curshing the opponents trachea, land in accurately and strike the opponents chin causing mild disorientation or be avoided completely forcing the opponent into a momentarily unbalanced position. This attack can be launched ambidextrously as either a cross body drawing motion (with the dominant hand) or as a outwards lunging draw motion (with the non-dominant hand). #The user can draw the blade across their body to land a slash on the opponents upper body, normally going from lower left to upper right (as most users are primarily right handed). This slash can be landed anywhere in the region between their chin and their waist vertically and anywhere in the region between their elbows horizontally. All practitioners of this style are trained not to aim outside this area as it decreases speed and accuracy, whilst leaving them open to counter attack. #The user can draw the blade across their body to form a strong defensive parry, turning the blade side on to the opponent and reinforcing the blade by placing the hand not used to draw on the flat of the blade. This position gives the user an automatic advantage against an overhand slashing attack as it not only allows them to safely catch a slashing attack, but also use the strenght of their position to force their attacker backwards after they have done so. This will force their opponent into an unbalanced position and make them vulnerabe to counter attack. '2nd Sword Form: 'Crescent Moon Fall The 2nd Sword Form of the Venatien Combat Style is a slashing form taken from the high guard position. The user will take the blade from its position above their head and pull the balde down in a sharp arc on either side of the opponents body striking fast at an exposed area on their flank. This form can also be used to strike with the pommel of the sword aiming for the nose or forhead to drive an opponent back who is too close to cut. '3rd Sword Form: Arrested Development' The 3rd Sword Form of the Venatien Combat Style is aimed more at preventing an effective enemy assault than causing damage to the opponent, however the form normally presents an opening for another more offensive form to be employed. The concept is a fast moving extreme short range close combat manoeuvre, whereby the user strikes at the biceps and upper thighs of an opponent. This allows the user to prevent the opponent form launching an offensive moves, by literally stopping them as they being to develop. This manoeuvre allows for more physically powerful opponents to be quickly overwhelmed, as they unable to employ the large proportion of their strength due to the close range and the restirction of movement this form creates. This form is normally used as a platform technique, via which others are employed. '4th Sword Form:' The 4th Sword Form of the Venatien Combat Style is Venatien Marksmaship Style The Venatien Markmanship Style is considerably more simple than the swordsmanship style, however has proven itself over the years to be highly effective in combat. The most important lesson that is drilled into the user about marksmanship is not to use the style at close range. Whenever an opponent closes into range of melee or unarmed combat the user is trained to abandon all ranged combat and focus on close quarters combat. ''Techniques 'Flintlock Attacks' When using Flitlock wapons for attacks the user of the style is trained to form the most stable platform when firing. 'Pistols' The principles for use with pistols, the user is taught first to hold the pistol in one hand (arm out straight) then use their other hand to grip the base of the pistol and their own wrist. Once done the user is taught to pull their arm back whilst keeping it straight forcing the ball and socket joint to lock off and sealing the range of tiny muscle movements normally seen in an outstreched arm. Finally the user is taught to squeeze the trigger between breaths and if possible between heart beats to reduce all unecessary motion to a minimum when taking as shot. 'Muskets/Rifles' The principles for use with rifles or muskets are very similar to that of the pistol. The user is taught to position the weapon in the same way as they would their arm and pull the butt of the weapon firmly into their shoulder joint, again to seal off small movements. Finally the user is taught to squeeze the trigger between breaths and if possible between heart beats to reduce all unecessary motion to a minimum when taking as shot. The use of a bardiche axe as a steadying post for a shot from a long firearm is also taught to the user, as it allows them to uickly switch to a more effective close range combat method if an enemy moves in. 'Bow and Arrow Attacks''' When using a bow and arrows, firstly the user is trained to use the drawing motion taught in the first sword style to maximise the power trasnferred to their projectile. Secondly the user is taught to hold their arm perfectly staight and use their own thumb as their aiming sight. Finally the user is taught to squeeze the trigger between breaths and if possible between heart beats to reduce all unecessary motion to a minimum when taking as shot. Venatien Polearm Combat Style The Venatien Polarm Combat Style deal with only two kinds of polearms as all others were judged to be to cumbersome for practical combat use; those two weapons being the Bardiche axe and the Glaive lance. Venatien Knife Combat Style The Venatien Knife Combat Style is primarily a duel wielding close combat form that is designed to allows for simultaneous offensive and defensive action. The form centers around the principle of controlling the space in front of the user, therefore forcing the user's opponents to move how the user wishes and not the way they wish to. When wielding two knives, the user will always hold the knives in opposite directions (one pointing upwards out the gap between forefinger and thumb, the other pointing downwards from beneath the little finger). The downwards facing knife always held in the hand which is furthest forwards as a defensive measure. Venatien Spear Combat Style The Venatien Spear Combat Style is Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Fighting Styles